


Let me alone

by nazangel



Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne Whump, Crying, Crying Bruce Wayne, Gen, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: "So," said Jason as he put a pot of pasta on the table, "Bruce kick you guys out?"
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne & His Kids
Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950730
Comments: 32
Kudos: 270
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Let me alone

"So," said Jason as he put a pot of pasta on the table, "Bruce kick you guys out?"

"Not exactly," said Tim, "He was being subtle about it but you could see it was what he wanted. Things like, 'you haven't visited Dick in a while and 'How's Stephanie doing and the Titans'?"

"Father thinks he's being subtle but really, he should know we won't be fooled,"

They were all gathered in Jason's apartment since Dick had been staying there for a case. Jason had agreed to serve them dinner before bringing upBruce's weird behaviour.

"He used to do it to us too, right?" asked Jason, looking at Dick "It was less obvious cause it happened fewer times,"

"Yeah," said Dick, thinking back to some moments from when he had been young at the manor, "I guess it increased as more kids were added,"

"Maybe he needs some alone time," said Duke

"He doesn't have to ask us to subtly leave with that. He could just shut himself in a room, Alfred would keep us away," pointed out Tim

"Maybe a lady?" asked Stephanie, who had also joined them for Jason's delicious food

"Nah," said Jason, "He does that kinda thing in one of the penthouses, doesn't like bringing people over where his kids are staying,"

"Then what?" said Damian.

"Maybe it doesn't matter?" asked Duke, "I mean, it's not like he literally boots you out so what if he wants to be alone in the manor,"

"But it is a little weird," said Jason, "I don't know why we never thought about it before. Hey Cass, did you get anything off of him?"

Cassandra frowned and shook her head, "I'm good but he's also very good,"

"Huh?" muttered Jason and then his face lit up in a smile, "Why don't we find out?"

"Jason..." said Dick, "Is that a good idea?"

"Come on!" said Jason, "We can surprise him at the manor and see what he gets up to when we're not there,"

Dick wasn't sure it was a good idea but he could see them all getting excited about it, even Duke and Damian.

Sighing, he resigned himself to his siblings' shenanigans.

xxx

The manor was quiet when they got there, the lack of one of the cars in the garage pointed to Alfred being out too.

"Do you think he sends Alfred to do some errands too?" asked Stephanie

"Probably a coincidence," murmured Jason as they made their way to Bruce's favourite sitting room, the warm and cozy den just outside of the kitchen.

The door seemed to be open a crack and they could hear Bruce moving inside. Dick was just about to push the door open when Bruce shoved it open, surprising everyone.

Bruce had most likely tried to clean himself up once he realized they were there, but it was still obvious he had been crying. His eyes were, there were bags under his eyes and he seemed a little pale and worn out. His hair was dishevelled and his hands seemed just a bit shaky, not to the normal person, but to them it was obvious.

"Oh, hey," he said with false cheer, "I didn't think any of you would be here until tomorrow. Why don't you guys put on a movie and get some snacks. I'm just gonna go clean up,"

"Dad-

"Really guys," said Bruce, "Put on a movie. I'll be right down,"

Quickly he made this way down the hall and disappeared from sight.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," said Damian, "But does Father send us away so he can cry alone?"

None of them knew what to say to that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
